My True Love
by DeductingDemons
Summary: Bella doesn't love Edward, she was using him to find out if his family was helping Voldemort. Bella is really in love with Harry Potter. What happens when the Cullens show up at Hogwarts for protection? HP/BS
1. Obliviate

I sat in Edweirdo's passenger seat, thinking of Harry. Obviously, I don't really love Edward. I'm using him to find out if he and his family are working for Voldemort. I had concluded they weren't recently, so I could drop the act and break up with him now.

My real name was Andrea Lily Black. I am the daughter of convicted murderer, Sirius Black. I have no idea who my mother is, but I don't mind. Daddy's perfect.

Pedo-vamp opened my door, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I stepped onto the driveway.

"Edward, we need to talk," I said, bluntly.

"Alright love, let's go inside." Ha! If I did that he'd never leave.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. Ok, to be blunt, I'm leaving. Going home." He was staring at me, stunned. "You should go back to your family.."

"Bella, think this over. We're in love! Soul mates.." he trailed off.

"No, Edward. Leave." He did, dragging his feet. I knew he'd be back soon, with his family as backup.

I didn't need to pack, since I only had one outfit here I wanted. I had sent my owl, Knight, back to Hogwarts a few weeks in preparation of my return. I picked up my wand and walked downstairs where Charlie was just now walking in.

"Bella? What is that stick thing?" He asked, confused.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered before saying, "Obliviate." His eyes got cloudy, so I took the opportunity to obliviate the whole town. The Cullens would remember me, since they live to far out for me to cast the spell. Oh well.

**Third Person**

Andrea quietly slipped into the woods and apparated to Diagon Alley. She had agreed to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron there. All of them would be staying at a wizard hotel for a week or two before school started up.

Later... With the Cullens

Edward lightly knocked on the door of Charlie Swan's house. Charlie answered, confused.

"Yes? Why are you all here?" He asked, not remembering Bella.

"Is bella here? I want to talk to her." Charlie stared at Edward, not understanding.

"Who is Bella?"


	2. Gosssip

A few weeks later, Dumbledore had come the the Cullens, explained what was happening, and asked for their help protecting the castle. They agreed, and were now going to a joke shop – Emmett. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

**Alice POV**

Once inside, I smelled a boy who had Bella's scent on him. The whole family exchanged looks, and started to ask him about that. Just then a girl with bella's scent (pic on profile) yelled "Harry!" gesturing the love potions. They both grinned and he leaned down to kiss her.

When they pulled apart she glanced our way, her green eyes widening. She grabbed "Harry"s hand and quickly walked away, her waist length ginger hair swaying. I turned to a girl near me and pointed at the two.

"Who're they?" I asked quietly.

She looked shocked. "You don't know about them? Harry Potter? The boy who lived!"

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Just tell me _everything. _What's their story?"

She got an excited look on her face before launching into her story. "Well, Andrea is a metamorphagus, so she can change how she looks. That's how she naturally looks, I think. Her dad is Sirius Black, who was in Azkaban for mass murder. He escaped just recently. He's kinda insane... Harry is the only person to ever survive the killing curse from You-Know-Who. He was only a baby. They got together in 3rd year. I guess you could say they're best friends turned lovers. They met on the train before 1st year. They are perfect together, everyone knows that. Harry, being the Chosen One, needs someone to support him. Which Bella does...Anyways, got to go. Bye!" With that, she ran off.

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get that out soon. **


	3. Hiding PLUS Important Authors Note

Confrontation

**Andrea POV**

Harry and I had gone to my adopted brother's - Fred and George - joke shop. Harry and I had always joked about the love potions.

I grabbed one and danced over to Harry, shaking it in his face. His eyes lit up seeing me, and he chuckled. I let out another giggle as we kissed.

I felt eyes on me and glanced around, only to make eye contact with 7 vampires. I widened my eyes and quickly walked in the other direction, dragging Harry.

**Alice POV**

After Bella/Andrea ran off, we all exchanged glances.

"Well," Rosalie said. "Are we going to follow or not?"

Everyone nodded and we set off in that direction, weaving in between shelves. As we started listening to conversations, we heard this.

"Andrea, what are you doing? Why is it so important we stay quiet? We have the cloak, no one will know." I assumed that was Harry, the boy she had run off with.

"Harry, vampires have super hearing. Now shut up, please." She told him about vampires? Our secret is sacred! No one can know. Anyway, the voices sounded close. I looked around frantically, but couldn't find them.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ! Includes why I've taken FOREVER updating.**

**A/N: Ok, short, I know. I've been busy vacationing with friends, my laptop got super messed up and started freezing all the time, deleted all my writing etc. I just got a new Macbook Air so i should be able to write. In the time before i got the new computer, I forgot details of the story and a story I started that had about 5 chapters. SORRY! I'm still figuring out how to use this laptop well, so it might take a couple weeks to update. I am interested in co-writing. If you have any good ideas or are interested in writing with me I would greatly appreciate it. I do have some specifications on what kind of person I'd like to work with, so PM me if you are interested. **


End file.
